Imperium of Man Wiki
Welcome to the Imperium of Man Wiki We are a group on ROBLOX based on Warhammer 40k lead by Doomforger. Please make use of this WIkia to help you get a foothold in the Imperium! Dev and Wikia Credits: ~Games Workshop, Doomforger, Crayas, Cravitus, Mrspvpdeath, JoshuaRedheart, WarmasterMacharius, BarenKralle Useful Links Lex Imperia (Imperial Law)-- '''http://iom.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Imperia '''Divisio Militaris Guide (Division Guide)-- 'http://iom.wikia.com/wiki/Divisio_Militaris_Guide '''IoM Group Link -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1189233 '''Lexicanum (In-Depth Lore) --' http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page '''Divisio Militaris Links: * Imperial Guard -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1189249 ** '''IG Officer Guide -- http://iom.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Guard_Officer%27s_Training_Guide * Imperial Navy -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1189250 * '''Adeptus Astartes -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1189252 * '''Adeptus Mechanicus -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1189259 * '''Inquisition -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1201049 * '''Death Korps of Krieg -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1211361 * '''Adepta Sororitas -- '''http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1193042 Lore '''Imperium of Man The Imperium of Man is a galaxy-spanning interstellar human empire, the ultimate authority for the majority of the human race in the Milky Way Galaxy in the 41st Millennium AD. It is ruled by the living God who is known as the Emperor of Mankind. However, there are other humanoid species classified as Imperial citizens, mainly mutant offshoots of genetic base-line humans who are known as Abhumansand include such human sub-races as the Ogryns, Ratlings and Squats. The founder and ruler of the Imperium is the god-like Emperor of Mankind, the most powerful human psyker ever born. The Emperor founded the Imperium over 10,000 Terran years ago in the late 30th Millennium during the Unification Wars on Old Earth following the terrible period in human history known as the Age of Strife. The Emperor continues, at least nominally, to rule the Imperium as both its political master and its primary religious figure, though His badly damaged body is interred within the cybernetic life support mechanisms of the arcane device known as the Golden Throne following His mortal wounding during the interstellar civil war known as the Horus Heresy. Because of this terrible fate, the Emperor is incapable of interacting with others on a day-to-day basis and has left the basic governance of His Imperium to the Senatorum Imperialis, an oligarchic ruling council of the most powerful lords and Adepts in the galaxy. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard, also known as the Astra Militarum in traditional High Gothic, is the largest coherent fighting force in the galaxy. They serve as the Imperium of Man's primary combat force and first line of defence from the myriad threats which threaten the existence of the human race in the late 41st Millennium. It is comprised of countless billions of men and women -- hundreds of thousands of different regiments, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armoured vehicles that provide the Guard's primary offensive punch. They are usually the first Imperial force to respond to a threat if a planet's Planetary Defence Force (PDF) fails to suppress it. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the Imperium and are often found in defensive roles. The Imperial Guard is often referred to as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor"; the sheer amount of force that the Imperial Guard can bring to bear on the enemy is devastating, but is not as direct or as precise as their Space Marine allies, who are described as the "Scalpel of the Emperor." There is no universal uniform or regimental command hierarchy in the Imperial Guard, although it is compulsory for every regiment to have at least one Commissar to maintain the discipline and morale of the men while watching for any signs of corruption or taint in the ranks. However, it is worth noting that a number of worlds copy the uniform used by the regiments of the Cadian Shock Troops, who are viewed as being the most effective of the Imperial Guard's infantry units. The main tactic of the Imperial Guard is to overwhelm the enemy with their endless numbers, while at the same time hammer them into submission with devastating artillery and crush them with powerful main battle tanks. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is one of the armed forces of the Imperium of Man. While the Imperial Guard represents the Imperium's ground forces, the Imperial Navy is responsible for the fleets of starships that maintain order between the stars and planets in the Imperium, for all space and air support provided to the infantry of the Imperial Guard, and for transporting those Guardsmen across the galaxy to the Imperium's myriad warzones. The battlefleets of the Imperial Navy are constantly engaging threats both inside and outside the Imperium's borders. Adeptus Astartes The Space Marines or Adeptus Astartes are foremost amongst the defenders of humanity, the greatest of the Emperor of Mankind's warriors. They are barely human at all, but superhuman; having been made superior in all respects to a normal man by a harsh regime of genetic modification, psycho-conditioning and rigorous training. Space Marines are untouched by plague or any natural disease and can suffer wounds that would kill a lesser being several times over, and live to fight again. Clad in ancient Power Armour and wielding the most potent weapons known to Man, the Space Marines are terrifying foes and their devotion to the Emperor and the Imperium of Man is unyielding. They are the God-Emperor's Angels of Death, and they know no fear. Adepta Sororitas The Adepta Sororitas (also known as "the Sisterhood" or "Daughters of the Emperor") are an all-female subdivision of the religious organisation known as the Ecclesiarchy or Ministorum. The Sisterhood's Orders Militant serve as the Ecclesiarchy fighting arm, mercilessly rooting out corruption and heresy within humanity and every organisation of the Adeptus Terra. Inquisition The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition, more commonly known as the Inquisition, are the powerful secret police of the Imperium responsible for guarding the souls of humanity. The purpose of the Inquisition is to identify and destroy the myriad of potential threats to the Imperium and humanity. The organisation's members are agents known as Inquisitors. Adeptus Mechanicus The Adeptus Mechanicus is the official Imperial name within the Adeptus Terra for the Cult Mechanicus or Cult of the Machine. In ancient times, before the current Age of the Imperium officially began following the end of the Horus Heresy, it was often called the Mechanicum. The Mechanicus acknowledge the Emperor of Mankind as the ruler of the Imperium of Man, but not the religious truth of the Imperial Cult or the Ecclesiarchy. Instead, the Mechanicus follows its own dark and mysterious scriptures and worships the deity they call the Machine God or the "Omnissiah." The Adeptus Mechanicus believes knowledge is the true manifestation of divinity in the universe, and all creatures and artefacts that embody knowledge are holy because of it. The Emperor is the supreme object of worship for Mankind, the living embodiment of the Machine God or Omnissiah, because he comprehends so much, understanding more about the true nature of reality than any other being in existence. The Adeptus Mechanicus also regard organic flesh as weak and view the removal and replacement of biological tissue with mechanical, bionic parts as sacred. Most elder Tech-priests have few organic parts left and eventually become more machine than man. The Adeptus Mechanicus is based on Mars, the very first Forge World of the Imperium, and they are the sole rulers of the Red Planet. They provide the technical and scientific experts of the Imperium and field armies of massive Titans, Mechanicus Electro-priests, Skitarii and combat Servitors. Imperial Aquila Category:Browse